1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display stand, and more particularly to a display stand constructed with a plurality of telescopic rods.
2. Description of Related Art
Large decorative displays such as a Santa Claus, Christmas tree or the like are often stood in front of shopping stores or houses as ornaments. These conventional displays must be manually assembled. Because the displays are tall, workers must use a ladder for assembling or placing other decorations. After use, the display must be manually disassembled. Therefore, it is very inconvenient and may be dangerous for the workers to assemble and decorate the displays.
Therefore, the invention provides a telescopic display stand to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.